Dismissed
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: Washu finds a way to make Tenchi choose between the girls by imitating the MTV show, 'Dismissed'.


I don't own Tenchi, I'm just using the characters to keep myself entertained. It's rated PG for some swearing, not much, though. I'm surprised no one else thought of this idea, I thought of it the first time I saw the show "Dismissed". Maybe someone else has a better fan fiction than this, but I'm giving it my best shot. Which girl will Tenchi choose? You'll have to read on to find out! ^.^  
  
Tenchi Muyo-Dismissed.  
  
Tenchi walked down the road, he had just finished with the carrot field. He looked up as he sensed something unusual. His eyes grew to an enormous size, taking up half of his face, as he saw a figure flying full speed toward him. He didn't have any time to react as the figure reached him, swinging in circles around him with their arms clasped around his neck.  
  
"Tenchi!!!" The girl hanging on his neck cried excitedly. Tenchi was blushing profusely, and couldn't think straight.  
  
"Ryoko!!!" Tenchi yelled, shaking away the redness from his cheeks. "Will you cut that out!"  
  
"Why?" Ryoko pouted, but then changed her tone. "Just admit you like it, I know you do." She said in a sexy tone of voice. Tenchi's face turned bright red, and he couldn't think of a response. Luckily he didn't have to think of one because another figure came to his rescue.  
  
"Take your filthy hands away from Tenchi-sama right this instant! You wretched creature!" The woman yelled, loud enough to wake the dead (provided there was a cemetery close by).  
  
"Oh, look who finally made it." Ryoko said teasingly. "You just missed Tenchi's confession of love to me! Oh well! Serves you right Ayeka!" Ryoko stuck her tongue out at the princess. Ayeka had a look of shock on as she stared unbelievingly at Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko! Cut it out! I didn't do anything like that! Leave Ayeka alone!" Tenchi yelled impatiently. Ayeka relaxed at that, and gave Ryoko a death glare.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ryoko asked. "Don't get your hopes up! One day Tenchi will choose me, and then what will you do?" She asked seriously as she disappeared. Tenchi looked to Ayeka, and she looked back.  
  
"So..." Tenchi began. "Do you want to walk home with me?"  
  
"I'd be honored to!" Ayeka replied happily.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Tenchi added as they walked.  
  
"It was my pleasure! I hate seeing any other woman touch you!" She smiled happily as they walked. The rest of the walk was completed in silence.  
  
***  
  
"Why does she always have to ruin everything!?!!" Ryoko shouted to herself. I can't let her get close to Tenchi anymore! It's far too risky!"  
  
"Ryoko, would you call Washu-san for dinner?" Sasami called up to Ryoko who sat on the rafters, drinking sake. "I'm a little busy, and I can't find anyone else, could you please do it?"  
  
"Sure, Sasami." Ryoko replied, phasing down to the floor, and walking through Washu's lab door. "Mom." She called out and listened to her voice echo through all of the machines that Washu had made when she was bored. "Mom!!!" She called louder, walking through the mass of equipment in search of her mother. "Sasami wants everyone gathered for dinner! Where are you?!!" She yelled out impatiently.  
  
"Here I am, Little Ryoko!" Washu appeared behind her.  
  
"Would you please not call me that?" Ryoko growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry!" Washu replied.  
  
"Like I was saying! Sasami wanted me to get you for ---OW! What did you do that for?"  
  
"I need to see something." Washu held up a needle that was now half full of Ryoko's blood.  
  
"WARN ME NEXT TIME!!!" Ryoko shouted angrily.  
  
"Now, don't tell anyone I took this from you, I still need to get some from Ayeka and Tenchi."  
  
"What for?" Ryoko asked again.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out who is the perfect match for Tenchi." Washu explained. "By taking blood samples from the three people involved in the love triangle I can test their-----DNA---and then advert to the--- classification---inequalities to---analyze----" Ryoko understood few words of what was coming out of her mothers mouth, and stopped listening all together. "---and that's how it will work! It's child's play for a genius like me!!" Ryoko was all too prepared for what happened next. 2 dolls popped up on her mother's shoulders, each one labeled "A" or "B".  
  
"Washu you are incredible!" Chibi doll A shouted.  
  
"Washu you are a genius! The best and cutest in the galaxy!" Chibi doll B added.  
  
"I know, I know." Washu quieted her dolls, which slid back down her shoulders into her mass of pink hair. "Now, let's not keep Sasami waiting any longer." With that, she led her daughter out of her lab.  
  
***  
  
Sasami sat at the table, staring at the table, which was covered with food, and then at the seats, which were all empty. Then she heard a familiar sound, a slight whistling coming from outside, in the sky. She immediately recognized what it was and sighed as she waited for what she knew would happen. Shortly after she had figured out what the sound was, there was a crash, and the sound of water droplets hitting a large area of water. Soon after that, a soaking wet Mihoshi walked through the front door of the Masaki household, leaving her soggy shoes near the front door.  
  
"Washuuu!!!" She cried. "I broke my spaceship again!!!" She whined as she fell to her knees and sobbed. Sasami walked over to her distraught friend and helped her up.  
  
"Don't worry Mihoshi-san! Washu-san will fix up your spaceship just like always!" She cheered her up. "Now go get changed, everyone will be here for dinner soon!"  
  
"Thank you, Sasami." Mihoshi sniffed and then smiled. Then she retreated to her bedroom, leaving little wet footprints behind her as she went. Sasami smiled and walked back to her seat at the table, kneeling down and waiting for the rest of the family to join her. It wasn't long before Washu's lab door opened and mother and daughter walked out.  
  
"I'm just waiting for everyone else to arrive." Sasami explained. "Mihoshi is upstairs changing, Jii-chan is at the shrine, Nobuyuki is on his way home from work, and I don't know where Tenchi-niichan and Ayeka- oneesama are."  
  
"Hmph." Ryoko glared down at the floor. 'They still aren't back?' She thought worriedly. 'Maybe he really does love her...Dammit!!!' She slammed herself down in her seat and steamed, causing everyone in the room to look at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh, hello you guys!" Mihoshi made her way over to her seat, now in a dry pink sweater and her usual tan khakis.  
  
"I suppose you want me to fix your spaceship again, Mihoshi?" Washu asked as she looked over at the blonde.  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." Mihoshi looked at the little genius hopefully.  
  
"One of these days I'll have to build an indestructible space ship for you." Washu sighed as she looked toward the door. 'Like she wouldn't find some way to break it anyway.' She thought silently, watching Tenchi and Ayeka enter the house and sit down.  
  
"It took you long enough." Ryoko mumbled, but then smiled as Tenchi sat down next to her. Ayeka took her seat on the other side of him, and dinner progressed like it usually did. After dinner, Washu asked to see Ayeka in her lab quickly. Ayeka followed her to the door under the stairs and glanced unsurely back at the family in the living room.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll only take a second." Washu saw the look. Everyone gave Ayeka sympathy looks as they entered the lab, except Ryoko who smiled, as she already knew what Washu was going to do to her. Surely enough, a scream rang throughout the house, Tenchi quickly jumped up, prepared to go and help the princess. He stopped though, after Ayeka began to yell.  
  
"MISS WASHU!!!! I demand to know what you are doing!!! You should never just poke a needle into someone without giving some kind of warning!!" She screamed angrily, soon stomping out of the lab and up to her room.  
  
"Aw, the Princess got hurt by a needle and needs to go to her room to cry." Ryoko teased.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know how much that hurt!!" Ayeka stopped her stomping briefly. "She used a 6-inch tube that was at least 4 inches long!!"  
  
"Ouch." Mihoshi and Sasami said in unison.  
  
"Are you ok, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, Tenchi-sama, I am in a bit of pain..." She began.  
  
"Get over yourself, you liar!! Stop acting like you're going though a lot of pain!" Ryoko cut her off.  
  
"I AM going through a lot of pain!" Ayeka shot back.  
  
"Yeah right! The needle wasn't even that big!" Ryoko replied, casually.  
  
"And how would YOU know that?" Ayeka asked angrily.  
  
"Because...My mom did the same exact thing to me just before dinner." Ryoko replied smugly. Ayeka was a little bit shocked, and walked up to her room without another word, too embarrassed about getting caught in a lie. "Looks like the Princess isn't so polite after all." Ryoko smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm...I already have blood samples from Tenchi, and I doubt he would come into my lab willingly after Ayeka had a fit about this..." Washu held up a little tube, not even and inch big, with a tiny little needle.  
  
"And I made sure hers was one third smaller than the one I used on Ryoko..." She continued. She held out her hands and a holo-top computer appeared. She started typing, each button she pressed was illuminated by a color, and suddenly a black hole appeared next to her. She reached in and grabbed two tubes of blood, each bigger than the tube she held in her hand that belonged to Ayeka. Both of the tubes were labeled, one with RYOKO, and the other with TENCHI. The tiny one was labeled AYEKA. She took each tube and put it in a strange looking machine that only Washu know what it's for, and pushed a few more buttons on her holo-top.  
  
"The one who is the perfect match with Tenchi should light up to a green color..." She said, studying the tubes carefully. A few minutes later, neither tube had turned any color, and red letters flashed across her holo-top.  
  
RESULTS INCONCLUSIVE  
  
RESULTS INCONCLUSIVE  
  
"Figures..." Washu sighed. "The only way to know which girl is right for Tenchi is to have Tenchi pick the right one. And that would take forever!!" She stood, deep in thought, trying to think of some way in which Tenchi would HAVE to choose one of the girls. She thought of a television program she had seen on the American channel, and her eyes lit up.  
  
"That's it!!! We'll have a pretend 'Dismissed', but make them think it's real!" She laughed at her genius. She recalled that a girl took out two guys and had to choose between them, they got to decide where they went, and what they did, they could also call a twenty minute time out on the other whenever they wanted. The guy could also take out two girls and choose between them.  
  
"This is so perfect!!!" Washu continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
***  
  
"What's 'Dismissed'?" Ryoko asked confused.  
  
"It's a television show." Washu explained. "I learned about it while watching television with Mihoshi."  
  
"What's it about?" Ayeka asked, confused at Washu's earlier words, which were:  
  
"You three are going to be on 'Dismissed'."  
  
"Is it like a soap opera?" Ayeka continued hopefully.  
  
"Even better." Washu smiled. "A camera follows you around as you date a boy you like, which will be Tenchi. Both of you will have a date with him, and he has to choose between you before the night is over." She explained.  
  
"So, when do we go?" Ryoko asked, happy that Tenchi finally had to choose.  
  
"The crew will be here tomorrow, so you should both decide where you want to go now." Washu explained. "You'll probably do it first thing in the morning." She said as she mentally congratulated herself for making special robots just for the occasion. Each one was dressed like a real director would be.  
  
"Why did you do this without my permission, Washu?" Tenchi demanded. "What if I'm not ready to choose yet?"  
  
"You have to be, by the end of the night. That's when you have to declare your love to one of the girls on public television." Washu said.  
  
"How romantic." Ayeka said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"I can't wait!" Ryoko grinned, but silently she was very nervous. Tenchi and Ayeka had been spending a lot of time together lately, and it worried Ryoko. Tenchi was also nervous, he knew that by tomorrow night, one of the girls would be heartbroken, and he hoped that they would be ok. Ayeka on the other hand, was confident. She was sure that she was the perfect match for Tenchi, they were bonded by royal blood, after all.  
  
***  
  
That night, Tenchi couldn't sleep a wink. He kept thinking how much one of the girls would be hurting in less than 24 hours. Secretly, he had already knew which one he loved, but he couldn't tell her now, he had to wait for the next day. So many thoughts were invading his mind at that moment that he started to get a headache, and had to go and take some aspirin. When he returned to bed, he forced himself to sleep, and dreamt of the day to come.  
  
***  
  
The next day arrived so quickly that it felt like they had just fallen asleep when a loud voice woke the three sleeping figures up. Tenchi sat up groggily, while Ryoko slept silently above him, afraid that after that night she might never be able to watch over him any more. Ayeka was already up, eager to finish the day and forever be with her Tenchi. They all quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. (Ryoko didn't get dressed in Tenchi's room! She left when she woke up.) There were five newcomers, one standing next to a camera.  
  
"Ohayo!!" Sasami greeted them.  
  
"Good morning, Sasami." They all greeted the young Princess. After breakfast, and a short trip to the onsen, the three were ready for the show.  
  
"Alright, Ryoko's date is first, and she has chosen a very special, secret place." One of the men told them. After a while of filming, they were ready to go. Each one was given a time out card and they tucked them neatly in their pockets. Tenchi tried to guess where Ryoko would be bringing them, but then remembered the last time they went on a date. He remembered the video games and all the stuff she liked to do. He figured that's where they would be going yet again. (I know, they went on a date in Tenchi in Tokyo, but this is my fan fiction, and I'm crossing it over with the Muyo! series.)  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was shocked when he stepped out of the van that gave them a ride, and saw the ocean. Very few people were there at this time, and he wasn't expecting to be there.  
  
"Ryoko, I didn't bring anything-" He stopped when he saw Ryoko holding up a pair of his swimming trunks and smiling playfully.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, I've already thought of that." She tossed them to him. "Oh, but I forgot to bring one for Ayeka..." She said in a fake apology voice. Ayeka growled as she glared at the Space Pirate, who had already started down toward the beach. Tenchi stopped to get changed, and left Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryoko went behind the changing booths, and phased into a two piece, light green bathing suit with a pattern of multiple flowers printed on it. She also wore a matching long skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and was pretty much see through, except for the flowers.  
  
After getting settled, Ryoko and Tenchi walked around the multiple shops that were lined up all the way to the end of the beach, followed by a not so amused Ayeka. They all felt a little uncomfortable with the camera following them at all times, but just pretended it wasn't there. Tenchi seemed to be having a good time, and Ayeka was even starting to enjoy herself a little. After looking through a variety of stores, Ryoko turned toward Tenchi and Ayeka and smiled. Ayeka felt uneasy as she knew what was coming.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka, but I'm afraid it's time for you to take a rest." Ryoko said as she flashed her time out card. Ayeka grumbled and walked to wherever they go when they have a time out. Ryoko looked at Tenchi. "Do you want to go in the water now?"  
  
"Um...sure." He replied a bit uneasily. He was kind of nervous, being all alone with Ryoko. In a few minutes, they were enjoying themselves in the water. Tenchi was surprised at how much fun he was having with her. He was also surprised that Ryoko wasn't trying to pull any moves on him.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko said as she appeared behind him in the water. "Watch out!" She yelled as she splashed a miniature tidal wave at the unsuspecting boy. Just as they were starting to really enjoy themselves, a scream was heard. Then the lifeguards were all blowing their whistles, and telling everyone to get out of the water. No one had any idea what was going on, but they all obeyed. Once everyone was out of the water, they all looked back to see what was the problem. There was a small wave of gasps as the crowd saw a shark fin moving across the waters surface. Ryoko sighed, disappointed that her date was ruined, but also for another reason.  
  
"Don't worry, we can find something else to do." Tenchi assured her. "It's not like we have control of this situation." He added.  
  
"That's not really why I'm upset." Ryoko stated.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi asked, clueless as to why else she would be upset.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in a time out room, Ayeka sat giggling.  
  
"I refuse to let them have a good time without me! I'll just have to ruin their fun!" She giggled some more.  
  
"So, you're not upset that Tenchi and Ryoko are alone together right now?" Some director guy asked her, breaking her of her happy thoughts.  
  
"NOT UPSET!!????" She yelled loudly. "Why wouldn't I be upset, leaving my Tenchi all alone with that demon! She only called a time out so that she could try to seduce Tenchi, or try something horrible with him!!! I can't stand it!!! I just can't stand it!!! How much longer do I have to be in here!??"  
  
"You still have fifteen more minutes." The director told her. Ayeka slumped over, feeling depressed over her Tenchi, all alone with another woman for fifteen whole minutes.  
  
***  
  
"It's not a shark." She said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi was starting to sound like a broken record.  
  
"The shark...it's not even real!" She pointed to where the triangular shaped "fin" was moving back and forth in the water. "It's one of Ayeka's miniature logs tilted on its side!"  
  
"How can you see that far?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"You forget, I'm not from this planet! I have very good eyesight!" Ryoko explained. "So, do you want to go to that snack shack?" She asked indicating the small stand behind them.  
  
"Sure, I guess..." Tenchi said, actually glad to be going somewhere else and not staying upset at their failed attempt at fun. After eating their snow cones, the two headed for a bench in the shade. They sat for a few minutes before starting to talk.  
  
"Ayeka will be back shortly, I wonder where she's gonna take us." Ryoko said, trying to start a conversation. "Maybe it will be someplace fun, but it will probably be someplace where you have to act like royalty!" She joked. Tenchi laughed, as they continued to talk, Tenchi grew more comfortable around her. He realized that when she wasn't around Ayeka she could be very caring.  
  
"So, do you want to walk along the beach?" He asked, not sure what else to talk about.  
  
"I'd love to!" Ryoko said very happily. As they walked, Tenchi reached over and grabbed Ryoko's hand, surprising her. She didn't resist, and soon, they were walking hand in hand, tiny waves splashing at their feet as they walked. Once they reached the end of the beach, they turned to face each other. Tenchi looked deep into Ryoko's golden eyes, and saw the love she held for him. He slowly leaned down, hesitating just before their lips made contact. Ryoko closed her eyes, and waited for him to continue. Soon they were sharing their first kiss, the ocean splashing in the background, making the scene even more romantic. When they broke apart, Ryoko looked at Tenchi, who was blushing a bit from his boldness. They walked back to their towels on the beach, walking very closely together. When they reached their towels, they sat down together, Ryoko laying her head lightly on Tenchi's shoulder. Finally, after what seemed like only seconds, they were interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." Ayeka said, acid dripping from her voice as she looked at the scene before her. "But I believe it is my turn to bring Tenchi-sama somewhere now!"  
  
"Ok, let's go." Ryoko said, hoping that the Princess wouldn't take them anywhere that Tenchi might enjoy. Although it seemed like they were a couple a few minutes ago, she knew Tenchi still had another date, one where he would be all alone with Ayeka for twenty minutes.  
  
***  
  
"This is so exciting!" Sasami said as she watched what was happening on the TV. Mihoshi sat beside her, munching on some popcorn that Sasami had just made for her.  
  
"I can't believe Tenchi actually KISSED Ryoko!" Mihoshi added with her mouth full.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my Little Ryoko?" Washu asked, staring sternly at the bubble-headed blonde.  
  
"Oh, no, Washu-san, it's just that I've never seen Tenchi that bold before." Mihoshi explained.  
  
"I understand, I think it was a bit shocking too!" Sasami agreed with her friend.  
  
"I hope he makes the right decision...it's Ayeka's turn at bat now..." Washu remarked, looking at the screen nervously, afraid of the consequences of her experiment.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are!" Ayeka said gleefully as they stepped out of the van onto a concrete sidewalk.  
  
"Where is here?" Ryoko asked, looking around her at the picture of a lady singing.  
  
"The Opera!!!" Ayeka said excitedly. "I saw on television that it's a very romantic place to be!"  
  
"Um...Ayeka?" Tenchi asked. "Did you see that on your soap opera?"  
  
"Why yes, Tenchi-sama, I did! It's almost as if you can read my mind!" Ayeka laughed one of her high pitched Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho laughs, bringing her hand up to her mouth and holding it back wards, using it to partially cover it.  
  
"PLEASE!!! Ayeka!! I'm begging you! Let me take my time out NOW!!!" Ryoko practically yelled at the elaborated Princess.  
  
"Hmm...ok." Ayeka said coolly. "But only because you asked so nicely."  
  
"Thank you!" Ryoko yanked the twenty minute time out card from Ayeka's hand and skipped happily to wherever she was going.  
  
"Sooo...Tenchi-sama, are you ready to go?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I guess so, I've never seen an opera before..." He said, a sweat drop rolling down his head.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, we're not going to see an opera, their high pitched singing annoys me too much. Let's go out for dinner, it's starting to get dark." Ayeka said.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"That's right, we've gotten rid of Ryoko, now it's only us for a romantic twenty minutes, so lets make the most of it!" She said, gently tugging on his arm, indicating that she wanted to get going before Ryoko returned. They walked to this really fancy restaurant, it was a suit and gown place only. Tenchi and Ayeka both changed into their clothes, and entered the restaurant.  
  
"Can I help you?" A suited waiter with a white towel hanging over his arm asked, as he bowed to them.  
  
"Yes, can we have a table for two, please." Ayeka asked.  
  
"Um... actually, can we have a booth?" Tenchi asked as he looked toward Ayeka. "Well, Ryoko will be joining us soon, and we can't just leave her out..." He explained.  
  
"Of course not!!" Ayeka smiled at him warmly as her eyebrow twitched. She gave him a look of understanding while balling her hands into fists as they reached their booth.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Tenchi asked, after staring at the menu for a few moments.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm having, what are you having?" Ayeka asked sweetly.  
  
"I think I'll have..." They discussed possible food selections, and finally ended up picking a steak plate.  
  
"Coming right up." The waiter bowed as he retreated to the kitchen to let the chefs know what they needed to cook next.  
  
"So, how was your twenty minutes with the demon?" Ayeka asked, pretending that she didn't care that he was alone with Ryoko for twenty minutes.  
  
"It was fun." Tenchi replied. "But lets not talk about that, this is our time alone now."  
  
"Ok." Ayeka agreed with him completely. She scooted herself closer to Tenchi. They were in one of those rounded booths, where at least five people could fit comfortably. Tenchi was sitting in the middle of the booth, Ayeka was just to his left, and Ryoko would probably be just to his right when twenty minutes past.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tenchi asked the nervous princess. Soon the couple began to discuss what their lives would be like in the future. Ayeka's perfect future would be with Tenchi on Jurai as the Emperor and Empress. Ryoko would be captured and held at the Galaxy Police for life for her crimes, and they would live happily ever after. Tenchi on the other hand wanted to stay on Earth, maybe taking over his grandfather's shrine. He also wanted to take care of anyone who needed a place to stay, like how he had helped the girls who lived at his house now. He never said which girl he would like to spend his life with, but Ayeka knew he would soon.  
  
"Why would you want to stay on this remote planet when you could be royalty on Jurai?"  
  
"I guess I just like it here, maybe if I grew up on Jurai, my opinion would be different, but I just like it here better." Tenchi answered her question. Their food arrived, and before Tenchi could eat, Ayeka turned his head toward her, and brought her face up to his. Soon, they were sharing their first kiss, and Ayeka refused to let it end until she proved how good of a kisser she was. Soon, Tenchi had to break the kiss because of lack of air. They both were breathing heavy now, and when they caught their breath, they started to eat.  
  
"I know you'll make the right choice." Ayeka said, before starting on her meal. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
***  
  
"I just hope that they aren't enjoying themselves at the opera." Ryoko said, looking at a clock. "Only five more minutes until I get to be reunited with my Tenchi. I can't wait." She said finally, counting down the minutes.  
  
***  
  
Soon the happy couple finished their meal, and Ayeka was now so close to Tenchi that she was almost on his lap. They sipped at their wine, Ayeka getting just a little bit drunk.  
  
"Tenchi...would you kiss me again?" She practically slurred.  
  
"Um...Ayeka, I think you've had enough to drink." Tenchi said, taking the glass out of her hand.  
  
"Yeah, like he said, a Princess shouldn't drink if she wants to claim the throne someday." A voice interrupted them.  
  
"That's not what he said, you idiot." Ayeka looked at Ryoko evilly. "He said he loves me. Are you deaf?"  
  
"No. But I think you are." Ryoko slid into the booth next to Tenchi. "You're also a conniving little ---(edited for television)---."  
  
"Oh? You think so? I think my plan was perfect! In fact, Tenchi and I declared our love for each other!" Ayeka stuck her nose in the air, and hiccupped, grabbing onto Tenchi's arm and leaning her head on it. Tenchi gave Ryoko a look that she could read all too well. The Princess lied, which relieved Ryoko to some extent.  
  
"I guess I have to choose between you now..." Tenchi looked over at the director (which was actually one of Washu's robots) who was waving his hands in a 'Let's get this show on the road' motion.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi, let's tell Ryoko that we are moving to Jurai." Ayeka hiccupped again.  
  
"I've already told you, Ayeka, I want to stay here on Earth." Tenchi said, now clearing his throat. Ryoko took a deep breath and exhaled it shakily. "Ryoko, I'm really surprised that you actually took me somewhere fun. I'm also surprised that you didn't try to kiss me or anything..."  
  
"Hmph." Ayeka stared coldly at the Pirate. "The demon slut wasn't being a slut today."  
  
"Shut up, you ---(edited for television)---"  
  
"Stop." Tenchi ordered. "Ayeka, I'm happy that we got to talk at a romantic restaurant like this one." He continued as Ayeka smiled at him. "I've had a good time with both of you, and I have to narrow my decision down to just one." He hesitated, making Ryoko grow even more nervous. "Ryoko, I really had a great time on our date, but..." Uh-oh, there was a but, Ryoko's heart sank. "Ayeka's date was alright, too. So that's why I have to say it, I'm sorry, but..."  
  
***  
  
The group who was watching at home were sitting on the edges of their seats. They waited impatiently as Tenchi found the right words. No matter who Tenchi chose, Sasami would be glad. She thought of Ryoko as a sister, and Ayeka was her sister. Washu hoped he would choose her daughter, and Mihoshi couldn't have cared less, as long as she knew. Nobuyuki also watched, to see which gorgeous lady would be his daughter-in-law. All in all, they just wanted to find out who Tenchi would choose.  
  
***  
  
"I'm afraid I have to dismiss you...  
  
.......................  
  
.....................  
  
.....................  
  
......................  
  
...........................  
  
.........................  
  
......................  
  
.........................  
  
...........................  
  
........................  
  
......................  
  
......................  
  
...........................  
  
.......................  
  
..................  
  
.........................  
  
....................  
  
...............  
  
....................  
  
.........................  
  
....................  
  
................  
  
....................  
  
......................  
  
........................  
  
............................  
  
...................  
  
...........................  
  
........................  
  
...........................  
  
.................................  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................Ayeka." He finished after what seemed like forever. Ryoko's heart jumped with joy as she threw her arms around HER Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi!!" She yelled excitedly, a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hmm...I didn't see that one coming..." Ayeka said a little disappointedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ayeka..." Tenchi began.  
  
"Don't be, I've been rejected before, it's not your fault, you just followed your heart." She said.  
  
"Wow, Ayeka, you're taking this really well!" Ryoko commented, actually feeling sorry for the Princess. "I would have blown up half of the galaxy by now."  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Ryoko. I'm not sure why I'm taking this so well, actually, I told myself I would kill the woman that Tenchi fell in love with if it weren't me, but I can't bring myself to do it. As long as Tenchi's happy, than I'm happy." Ayeka said, excusing herself from the table, not letting the two see the tears in her eyes as she left.  
  
"Scary..." Ryoko said after the Princess was gone. "Who thought that Ayeka could be so violent?"  
  
"I feel really bad..." Tenchi said.  
  
"It's not your fault, she even said so herself!!" Ryoko said, returning to her happy mood. "I love you, my Tenchi!"  
  
"I love you, too, Ryoko." Tenchi said, leaning in and kissing her for the second time that day. After separating, they decided to head back home, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the Masaki house, everyone was cheering, especially Nobuyuki, who was also crying tears of joy.  
  
"My boy has finally grown up!!" He yelled emotionally.  
  
"Wow, I didn't actually think he was going to pick Ryoko!" Sasami said, also excited, but not quite as emotional as Nobuyuki.  
  
"I'm very happy for my Little Ryoko!" Washu said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Mihoshi asked, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, having fallen asleep right when Tenchi was about to dismiss Ayeka. "Did Tenchi choose? Who did he choose?"  
  
"He chose you Mihoshi." Washu lied.  
  
"Really?!!" Mihoshi was ecstatic. She jumped up and down laughing. " I always knew as soon as Tenchi saved me from that black hole that we were meant to be together!"  
  
"I wonder what Ayeka will do now." Washu thought out loud.  
  
"I hope she doesn't go back to Jurai, I'm not sure how she will take this now." Sasami sighed. Mihoshi was still jumping up and down happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy Mihoshi?" Nobuyuki asked, not hearing Washu's earlier comment.  
  
"Ummm...." Mihoshi thought for a moment. "I forgot." She stated simply. Everyone in the house fell flat on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I suck at writing. I have never finished a fan fiction in my life, this is my first ever completed fan fiction. I usually do a crossover fan fic with Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, I actually had a crossover, but it got erased when we had to format my computer. Please tell me what you think of my story, I'm not sure how bad it is, but I hope at least some people like it. You can also email me at litak@sailorwing.zzn.com Thanks! 


End file.
